


The Angel of Music Still Loves

by AJ_fan_of_all



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, Christine and Erik are mainly based on their 2004 movie versions, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Mental Instability, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Torture, Romance, This story is inspired mainly on the 2004 movie but it is also influenced by the novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_fan_of_all/pseuds/AJ_fan_of_all
Summary: Unsurprisingly, Christine is now one of the most famous prima donnas in Europe. She will become Vicomtess soon, and she has just signed a contract to act in several beautiful  operas in a the best theatre in London. One day she is visited by the composer of these plays. She soon discovers it is her masked teacher from the past. Now she has to organize her newly-found feelings, and decide if she can trust her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. This is the first time I write a fanfic, so don't expect it to be excellent.

Chapter 1

The audience clapped with such intensity that one could not hear the strong wind outside. The young prima donna curtsied and smiled as the curtains slowly began to block her from the public. Once they were no longer visible, Christine headed towards her dressing room.

"Quick! Everyone get dressed for the final act!" she heard the opera's director, a fragile-looking but very strict old man, yell at the actors. "Our dear star Christine," he said before she could close her door, "here is the dress you are to wear for the next act." He handed her a glimmering, dark red gown.

"Why, this is gorgeous!" Christine exclaimed, "Where did you get it?"

The old man sighed at having to waste time giving explanations. "It was delivered here this morning. There was a note attached to it. It should still be somewhere on the dress."

Before she could say anything else the director sternly said, "Time is flying by! Put that dress on already. I will see you in twenty-five minutes."

Once her door was locked, the singer spread the scarlet attire on a chair to admire it better. She had never payed much importance to clothes, but there was something about the dress that intrigued her. The color of the dress, the arrangement of the frills, the placement of the gems. The amount of detail in the creation of it was fascinating.

Christine suddenly noticed a white paper attached by a pin to the collar of the dress. She gently removed it and unfolded it. There were a few words written on it but no signature:   ** _Please deliver this gift to the lovely prima donna. A person as marvelous as her deserves a dress that matches her beauty. I recommend that she wears it during the third act to leave the spectators completely stunned._**

Christine curiously wondered who had presented such gift. Most people new of her engagement, so she thought it would be too unlikely for a friend or any close acquaintance to court her. For a second she thought it may have been Raoul. She sighed realising he would never go through all that trouble. After slipping the dress on, she went to her vanity to look for accesories that matched her.

That is when she noticed a small book. On the cover there was the title of a song, "Hide No Longer," and the name of the composer, O.G. Erickson.She picked it up and began to sing. The lyrics were very poetic but nostalgic. They were so powerful she was on the verge of tears when someone knocked at the door. 

"The show begins in three minutes, Miss Daae," a dancer announced before knocking again, "Miss Daae, did you hear me?"

"Yes. I will come out soon," Christine said as she applied more makeup to hide any trace of her sudden sadness.

She quickly placed the book back on the vanity and stuffed the note in it. There was only one minute left before the third act began. She accidentally slammed the door as she exited her dressing room. Unfortunately, she did not notice that when she did this, a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it fell to the ground.


	2. O.G. Erickson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine finds some mysterious books in her room and meets a person that will definitely affect her future.

Whoever had written the note was correct. Christine heard many gasps and admiring whispers as she stepped into the stage. Her voice was as perfect as ever, but her mind kept wandering towards the book. Why was that song journal in her dressing room? Was it somehow connected to the dress? Also, she considered odd how the song had been able to control her emotions so easily. It was very unnatural.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she realized the music was soon coming to and end. She began to sing the finale of the opera. The audience enthusiastically clapped and cheered when she finished. Christine thanked them and bid them goodbye, but she soon began to hear people of the audience ask for one more song. She was quite surprised by this. It was not common for people of such high social statuses to ask for an encore.

"Christine, one more song," she heard the director say from behind the curtains. 

"Which one?" She muttered to him as she noticed the crowd was looking at her with more anticipation. 

"Anyone you can remember," he replied in an frustrated tone. 

The image of the small, dark book sitting on her vanity drifted back into her mind. She had forgotten to lock her door, so it would be easy to retrieve; and she was sure every lyric had been temporarily engraved into her.

"There is a book on my vanity. Go for it fast," she oredered before addressing the audience. "I will please this great public with one more song!"

The old man was back in less than two minutes. Christine considered  this amazingly quick for his age. He pulled the note from the small song journal and gave it to her before handing the book to the orchestra director. 

Everyone grew quiet as the unique melody began to play. Christine fought hard to keep her tears from falling as she sang. Most of the audience had already failed miserably at this. She saw several tear-streaked faces and even heard a couple of loud sobs. She was singing the climax of the song when she noticed a strange figure move. At the darkest area of the theatre, there was either a man or a shadow slowly moving towards the stage. Most people were too focused on Christine to pay attention to this obscure presence. Christine tried to concentrate on what this figure was, but it quickly dissapeared when her singing ended. 

 Her mind had been so focused on that shadowy figure, it took her a couple of seconds to register the deafening applause and heavy steps of the people who were standing up or walking towards the exit. She curtsied and said goodbye again before asking the orchestra conductor to return the book to her. She retreated back to her dressing room before anyone questioned her about the song or tried to flood her with an too many half-hearted compliments. 

Christine was startled when she tripped with an unknown object. Her elbows were lightly bruised as they crashed against the carpet. She angrily pulled out from the bottom of her dress the cause of her tripping. It was a large book. The young woman then noticed the many books that were scattered on her floor. They seemed to have fallen from a nearby chair. Christine removed some flowers from her small table to place them there. She skimmed through the pages as she picked them up. They seemed to be opera scripts. Some of the operas' titles seemed familiar, but most she had never heard of. She soon noticed all these scripts seemed to have something in common: the author. All of the books were signed by the man who had written the tear-inducing song she had performed earlier. 

After tripping on another book, Christine remembered she had not changed yet. She quickly took the scarlet dress off and put on an outfit that was more appropriate for the cold weather outside. She recognized the director's faint knocking on the door. 

"Come in!" she yelled as she searched for her coat. 

The old man swiftly stepped inside. "Great performance tonight Miss Daae. The song at the end was fascinating," the old man said. Despite his usual stern look, Christine noticed a small hint of pride in his eyes.

"Thank you," Christine responded with a smile. "To what do I owe your presence here in my room, Mr. Lewis?

"It is necessary for everyone to go to the stage where I will announce some very important news," He stated as he walked towards the books on the table. "What is this?"

The director picked one up and grinned."Ah, I see you are already acquainted with the reason of the meeting."

Christine stared at him confused. She had previously believed he had delivered the opera scripts, but his question had disproved this theory. She also wondered what he meant when saying the last sentence. Mr. Lewis left before she could voice these thoughts.

The singer gave the books and the dress one final look before walking towards the stage. Most people were already there. She tried to listen to their conversations to know more about this reunion, but she had trouble understanding their thick British accents when they whispered. The murmurs ceased when Mr. Lewis strolled toward the front of the crowd. 

 "I have summoned you all here to inform you of some important news that will greatly affect us this winter." The director announced in a loud tone. 

"You have all heard of the famous opera house in Moscow,  _Populyarnyy,_ correct?" he asked.

The performers  nodded in response. It was impossible for anyone in the entertainment business to not hear about the Russian theatre's sudden success a year ago.

"You also know that the composer responsible for the theatre's accomplishments later sold several of his plays to world-famous theatres in Italy, France, Sweden and many others." he stated as he saw some actors glance at him curiously trying to decipher where this speech was heading to. He smirked at this."Well, this great composer, O.G. Erickson, has signed a contract that will allow us to perform twelve of his operas this winter."

Christine soon realized that was the name that was also written on all the scripts. Shortly after thinking this, she saw someone approaching the stairs. This man vaguely reminded her of the shadow (or person) she had looked at before. The stranger was tall and took long, graceful steps. He was wearing a black, heavy, expensive-looking coat that had sewn to it large, gold buttons. Around his neck there was a large, raven-colored scarf that covered his entire face, except for his eyes. He also had on a top hat that matched the rest of his outfit. The hat was tilted enough to make his right eye barely visible. 

"I introduce you to Mr. Erickson himself." Mr. Lewis said.

Loud gasps escaped the mouths of many, including the young Prima Donna's. 

"Good evening. You will be seeing me here often as I supervise that my operas are performed correctly," Erickson stated in a an emotionless tone. "I shall go now. Good bye." His steps echoed loudly in the otherwise quiet theatre as he headed for the exit.

Something about his appearance and his voice made Christine shiver. But she wasn't shivering with fear. Her trembling was caused because of another reason she couldn't really identify. 

Everybody looked at Mr. Lewis hoping for a better detailed explanation of what had just happened, but he just regained his usual, serious facial expression and declared, "You are dismissed!"


	3. No One but Her

"Little Lotte, are you alright?" Raoul asked in a concerned tone as he noticed Christine's distant, distracted look.

The Viscount had picked her up from the opera a few minutes ago, and now they were in his chariot on their way to Raoul's home.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, Raoul," Christine lied. She tried to fake a reassuring smile. Her mind was lost among the thoughts of the events of that day.

Christine thought about the opera scripts she had stuffed into her coat's pockets before leaving. She wanted to read them, and to see what they told her about their intriguing composer. Her hands began to slide towards her pockets but they were suddenly clasped between the Vicomte's.

"Did anything interesting happen today?" Raoul enquired with worry still present in his voice."

"Not much, really," she stated in a casual tone. The dark red dress she had worn reappeared into her thoughts. "I got to wear a magnificent scarlet dress during the thrird act, and I also got asked for an encore."

Disappointment flooded into her when Raoul showed no reaction at the mention of the gown. Christine quickly hid this emotion and continued speaking. 

"I also met the composer of this winter's future operas." She mentioned while noticing the concern previously present on his features become curiousity.

The love for opera that had been strong enough to make him a theatre's patron had ended quickly like many of his other fazes had, but part of him still held some interest in it, mainly because of Christine. 

"Oh, who is it? What operas will my love perform?" he asked as he unclasped her hands to intertwine their fingers. 

"The composer is O.G. Erickson., but I do not know yet in which plays I will take part in." she answered as the chariot arrived at deChagny's home. Raoul gracefully stepped off the chariot and offered Christine his hand. They were soon walking towards his small chateaux to dine.

 

***

After an uneventful dinner (which consisted mainly of Raoul bragging about his newest passion, horses), Christine was finally taken to her house. She rapidly climbed the stairs to go to her bedroom. Once she had changed into her sleeping gown, she remembered the opera scores that were still in her coat's pockets.

She pulled them all out and grabbed a candle to put beside her bed. After closely looking at the scores she decided to choose the smallest book. Its cover was very faded and it had _No One but Her_ written in dark blue letters on its pale gray front. It was an adaptation of the classic Greek story of  _Death and the Maiden._

The plot was entertaining and made her instantly feel sympathy for Hades. The story made his life as ruler of the Underworld appear very lonely and his feelings for Persephone seem full of affection, fondness, and love. 

Christine's voice broke the night's silence as she began to sing to herself some of the melodies of the play. She went through several songs until she saw from the corner of her eye a light appear. The young singer walked towards her window to see what the light was. Apparently, a candle had been lit by a neighbor she had probably woke up with her voice. Her embarrassment grew when she perceived this candle was in the house that had been for rent for several weeks. 

"Great first impression," she muttered sarcastically to herself. Christine thought about apologizing before remembering it was almost midnight. Instead, she closed her window while refraining from pulling the curtains and returned to her bed. Her eyes slowly began to close as she reached the end of the opera. Finally, sleep embraced her.

 

***

"Good morning everyone!" Mr. Lewis greeted  in a flat tone, "today we will rehearse this winter's first opera. It is called..."

" _No One but Her!"_ a voice boomed from the entrance. At first, only a dark cape being blown by the wind was visible. But soon, the doors closed and everyone was looking at O.G. Erickson as he approached the stage. His outfit was very similar to yesterday's,  except his scarf, his gloves, and his hat band were now white.

A frown appeared on the director's face. "Sir, I believe you told me..."

"I changed my mind," The composer responded before throwing at him an identical copy of the opera Christine had been reading the previous night. 

Mr. Lewis sighed as he stared at the book that was now lying on the floor. " _No One but Her_ it is. Everyone go change into Greek costumes. I will go get the scripts and speak to the choreographers."

Before heading towards her dressing room to change, Christine glanced at O.G. He had removed his coat and scarf, but he was sitting so far back among the poorly-lit rows that she could not distinguish any of his facial features except for his eyes. His mesmerizing blue-green eyes seemed to be focused on her, but he turned away when he became aware she looking at him. 

The prima donna found herself wondering where she had seen those eyes before as she entered her dressing room. She rapidly put on a white chiffon with a golden belt and matching sandals. Luckily, the heating system kept her light clothing from making her freeze.

Christine promptly returned to the stage where the dancers were already practicing. The orchestra began to play right after she opened the script. The rehearsal was fairly easy since she had already read the opera. The hours quickly passed by, and it was soon time to leave. 

As the singer put her Greek outfit away, she saw a dried rose petal close to a leg of her vanity. She soon found where it came from. There was a withered red rose on the ground hidden from her by a stool. Her blood ran cold when she touched the black ribbon attached to it. Christine was overwhelmed by a mixture of joy, fear, and fury. Realization struck her as all the questions she had pondered and all the odd events that had occurred recently finally made sense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter. I was debating on what direction I should take with this work. I'm also sorry if you think the chapters are too disorganized or the story is going by too slow. I'll try to improve. By the way, "Death and the Maiden" (I'm not talking about the movie or play) is based on a real Greek tale about Hades and Persephone. I believe it's the original villain/heroine (or female protagonist) romance story. Thanks for reading and for your support.


End file.
